Communication systems are known wherein a communication session is launched between a first phone and a second phone. In some implementation, the server to which the first phone belongs notifies an operator central server that the first phone is currently busy in an established communication session. A employed herein, a communication device belongs to a company means that the communication device is connected to a private communication network of the company by the Private Branching Exchange (PBX) of the company.